Love The Party
by AlaskaHolmes90786
Summary: Levy is a smart girl content with her life with just a few best friends and her loving parents. She thinks she is perfectly fine with her books, her parents and her besties at her side and doesn't need a guy. What happens when Lucy drags her to a party saying that she is "not living her life"? With no experience in partying, Levy would have to see for herself how fun it can get.


Levy McGarden was a studious and rather shy girl. Throw complex maths equation, questions about the phylum and divisions of multiple organisms, ask her to recite the periodic table, ask her complex physics questions or ask her about various literary pieces and their authors, Levy will answer them all.

But ask her to come along with you for a party of a cool kid from another school? Levy would have no clue what to do and would immediately decline.

Social interactions weren't Levy's thing. She had a few close friends and her loving parents and they all meant the world to her. Only to them was she completely open and herself.

So when her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, invited her to party held by a popular boy from another top school of Fiore, Levy jumped a feet high and declined furiously. But then she dragged Levy anyways. Under the pretense of "Not enough social interactions in your life!" and "Loosen up, Levy! Live a little!"

This is how Levy swore on her own life that she'd make Lucy pay, while pouring some punch into her glass (Non-spiked one, of course. Levy wouldn't _ever _drink, she'd never disappoint her parents like that). The pounding music made Levy's head pain and the party had just started 15 minutes ago (Levy was always punctual and arrived on time even if she didn't want to grace her presence to that place. Unlike, it seemed, Lucy). It was surprising, how it already started stinking of sweat, bodies and even sex. It briefly flitted through Levy's mind how she could recognize the smell of sex when she hadn't even kissed in the past 17 years of life.

Yes, Levy was a senior and she hadn't as much as kissed. Now, she was asked multiple times by guys. She had heard things like 'Levy's the typical nerd cute' even. But Levy didn't have any interest in dating. According to her, she was content with the friends and family she had. According to Lucy, it was because she was antisocial and because she looked like a 12 year old.

Levy would give Lucy her fierce glare and the blonde would just cheekily smile at her.

Yes, Levy was an A cup but her ass was mighty fine. Lucy agreed. Both girls would often compare their asses in the fitting rooms of fashion stores. It was one of those weird best friends thing they did. Lucy would compare her boobs with the rest of their best friend gang, that is, Cana, Juvia and Erza. Levy never got into it because Levy's size is A and Lucy's DD. Lucy easily wins the competition. But a relief for Levy was that whenever their other close friend, Lisanna joined, she'd sit the boob comparing stuff out too, as she was a C. Her elder sister Mira was humongous, though.

Levy also happened to be 5 feet and 1.5 inches tall. And she had dimples and big hazel eyes. With no boobs, too, it was easy to mistake Levy for a 12 year old, honestly.

Thinking all of these things and munching on varieties of handheld snacks, Levy was being the perfect outsider who was not even making an effort to socialize. She's just going to see Lucy, talk to her a bit, dance 2 songs on the dance floor with her and then scamper out of this sweaty, stinky and loud hellhole.

Doing all of these things in itself is a very big achievement for Levy.

After 15 minutes of just nibbling, standing around awkwardly and saying awkward 'Hi!' and hugs to a group of drunk to heaven girls who Levy was pretty sure she didn't see ever in her life, Levy spotted Lucy by the entrance.

Lucy looked around the hall probably searching for her. Levy screamed Lucy's name and waved. Damn good that did though as Lucy neither heard nor saw her. Curse Levy's smaller voice and height. Instead, Levy saw her walking off to the opposite side where she could vaguely see another fellow bluenette and almost same height. But the hairstyle was completely different. Levy couldn't have ever made those long pigtails as her hair was shorter and layered and the hair was completely straight as opposed to Levy's wavyer hair.

Levy just facepalmed hard and started making her way to Lucy, following her bright golden blonde hair.

From a distance, Levy could see Lucy approaching that bluenette and then a sheepish expression crossed her features- signalling that she understood her mistake- and then Lucy took a step backwards, looking confused when she bumped into a pink-haired rather cute guy with a slightly manic grin plastered on his face.

Lucy blushed a deep crimson just at the mere sight of him and as far as Levy could see, she squeaked a sorry. The guy's blush resembled his hair and he nodded and smiled. And just like that, they started talking.

Levy shook her head, just leaving Lucy alone. Looks like she won't have anyone to hang out with today. But a small part of her still wondered whether Lucy would remember that she ditched her.

So, Levy returned back to her corner and ate a bite of various food offered after every 10 minutes. Levy had the most fun having more than half of the chocolate tiramisu cake, chocolate mousse and donuts. At least the guest had good food even though the party was getting noisier and stinkier by the minute. The food was distracting her from feeling lonely, slightly bitter as it was Lucy who dragged her here in the first place and so out of her element.

Finally when Levy thought of having just one more donut and piece of cake and then leaving, the same pinkette came running towards her screaming her name. Levy swallowed the blue marble donut with a puzzled look on her face. 'Why is this guy shouting her name? Shouldn't he be jamming around with Lu?' She thought.

He came up to her and semi-screamed, "You are Levy, right? Shorter, wavy, blue hair, very short and hazel eyes? You match the description."

Levy quizzically looked- not even insulted that he called her "very short"- and nodded while saying, "Yes, I'm Levy. Why are you shouting my name?"

He gave her a very energetic and sweet grin and said, "Look at your phone."

She took out her phone from her tiny bag that was slung on her shoulder. 59 missed calls from Lucy starting from having 10 minutes gaps to ending with barely any minute gap.

Levy shrieked. Lucy would murder her! And there was this happy part, too, which was extremely pleased to know that her best friend since 2nd grade _wasn't _hanging around with some cute guy and ignoring her. Instead, she was sending this cute guy on missions to find her. It was just her being extremely dumb. How could she doubt Lucy like that? Lucy was always there for her!

"Lucy's goin' bonkers! I could barely hang out half an hour with her properly before she goes crazy and starts frantically screamin', "Where is Levy!? Why isn't she visible anywhere?! Why isn't she picking her phone?!" Right about now, she is outside, callin' your parents and almost sobbing, tellin' them that she doesn't know where you are. She thinks you are kidnapped or somethin' and if you don't call or meet her fast, this will get messy real quick and it will include police positively." Natsu explained, his face shifting to a frown when he mentioned a sobbing Lucy.

Levy was on the verge of ripping her hair off. Sweet.

"Take me to her!" She screamed. A hysteric Lucy on phone never calmed down until you meet her in person. She'll just scream more hysterically.

"As you wish." Natsu stated, grabbed Levy's arm and started pulling her to the entrance roughly. His strides where naturally long as he was at least a good 7-8 inches taller than her and on top of that he was running. Levy was practically flying behind him comically like a kite in cartoon shows due to his dragging. Did Levy sound that urgent or did this guy really have no clue about these things? Something about his posture, his speaking style, his accent, his manic smile and his gait told her that the latter could be a very good possibility.

Suddenly they burst out through the doors and into the open parking area in front and Levy was so grateful for the break Levy's nose and head got. But she quickly forgot about that when she saw a sobbing Lucy screaming, "I'M SO SORRY, MRS. MCGARDEN! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH AND IT IS BECAUSE OF ME THAT SHE IS POSSIBLY KIDNAPPED!"

Levy felt her heart wrenching and she immediately started running to Lucy to hug the life out of her when Levy's mom must've said something back which made Lucy look a little bit more controlled.

"Yes Aunty." Lucy said, hiccupping and wiping endless tears down her face. "The party's host has been informed and he has currently sent a search party inside the room to search for her. One of the boys searching is my friend and I had already ordered him to start looking beforehand."

Levy guessed that that guy was pinkette behind her now.

"Lucy. I am fine. Look." She tentatively called out from the side.

Lucy's head snapped to her and tears again bubbled out.

"LEVY! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Lucy screamed and hugged her and she could hear her own mother scream questions.

…..

"Yes, so, that big guy over there is the person I'm going to leave you with now as you so totally aren't capable of taking care of yourself and I….I want...I might want to...you know…." Lucy ended awkwardly.

"Go and have a hot makeout session with pinky over there?" Levy ended for her, her eyebrow raised. Levy was lowkey pissed. First Lucy brings Levy here when she knows she hasn't been to club kinda parties held by people of her age and grade and then she calls her incapable of handling herself? Not fair, Lu, not fair.

"Hey!" Lucy protests, her face going red. "First, his name is Natsu Dragneel which is pretty freaking hot name if you ask me. Second, I just want to talk to him, not makeout."

"Okay, we are making lists? So here's mine. First, you drag me into a situation you _know _I don't know anything about and then you call me incapable of taking care of myself. Second, he has pink hair? Hot? Please, stuff toys have similar shade of pink as their color. His hair basically resembles Pink Panther's fur for God's sake! Third, are we stooping so low to call his name hot? Fourth, refer to point 1 and then say, you are leaving me with Mister Scary with Multiple Piercings there?" Levy finishes, jerking her thumb back to the titan of a boy whose name is supposed to be Gajeel who had just dispersed the boys who were looking for her, telling them she was fine and had to convince the police and her mom that she was fine. Just got lost within a few hundred square feet of party room. And, not to mention he did a pretty shoddy job at that. At the end, if Natsu and Lucy weren't there to attest along with Gray, Loke, Jellal, Laxus, Bixlow and Elfman (the guys who consisted the search party) that Levy was indeed lost, the police might've arrested Gajeel for suspicious behaviour and possible kidnapping attempts just for looking downright scary and talking gruffly.

Why was Lucy leaving her with such a weird, metal pierced everywhere but a hot guy again?

Wait. NOT HOT! Levy could feel heat blossom on her cheeks. She'd been trying to convince herself since the minute she laid her eyes on him that he wasn't cute or hot. Especially not cute. God, kids must've nightmares when they see him and his multiple piercings and 6 feet frame and long, charcoal black hair.

But then why did Levy like his hardcore goth, punk look with so many bod mods?

"First, I am sorry Levy, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! Second, don't deny he is hot. Pink hair is the freaking point! He pulls off pink hair so handsomely! I know you like how he looks. Third, names are hot too, Levy. Trust me on this. Fourth, I know, but he'll take care of you. And...if you really want, I'll not go. I'll just take his number and come back to you. I know my best friend is way high on the priority list than some random guy I met. Even if he is one of the kindest, most annoying, sweetest and funniest guy around along with being super hot and handsome." Lucy said, giving her a compromising smile. Did Lucy just compliment this guy for a minute straight while saying she's going to stay with her if Levy wants it? How could she offer such a sincere offer and then compliment him like that and still make the offer sound like an offer and not a list of 'What I Like About Natsu'?

"Gah fine! Go! I can't resist that face." She said, relenting and smiling at Lucy. Lucy was her bestest friend after all. "I'll live with that pierced freak. You go and better have a nice time. I need all the juicy updates, though. And yes, your Natsu is very cute. I just was angry." Levy said.

Lucy grinned and squealed, "Yayyy, Levy, I love you so much! And yes, I knew you also find Natsu cute." After that a mischievous grin lit her face. "And you'll like Gajeel, too. Something tells me you already do."

Levy glared at Lucy. She hated how Lucy figured out everything about her but maybe that's what happens when you have been friends for a decade and more. "I have seen how you eyed his face in a totally not so innocent way. And his eyes. And his hair. And his lips. And his body. And-"

"Enough!" Levy cut off Lucy's very true observations by screaming on the top of her lungs, going red.

Lucy laughed loudly and Levy noticed Natsu and Gajeel look back at them from a few metres away, giving them a look. Well, who would've guessed they both were cousins but then the world is a weird place.

Natsu gave them a both grin, something which was more platonic when directed at Levy but then changed it's intentions when it reached to Lucy. While Gajeel just openly stared at Levy as if she was some specimen in biology lab.

Levy turned even redder and huffed, turning away from him trying to ignore his blatant stare.

Lucy grinned at her and thumbs-upped her, running to Natsu. Who in turn called a "Aloha, Iron Breath!" to Gajeel and ran off with Lucy. Weird, Levy thought.

Gajeel merely growled at him in response and turned to her, walking to her while folding his hands.

"You have a knack for gettin' lost or somethin', Shrimp?" He asked gruffly. No manners, no introductions, no proper eye contact or body language. He could've easily fitted in with the hooligans living far away from human civilization consisting of acceptable social norms, honestly. But, admittedly, his accent was very cute. Natsu had the same accent but it sounded way more fascinating on Gajeel. Levy then mentally slapped herself.

"First, no I don't get lost easily. Second, why the hell are you calling me a 'shrimp'? Third, introductions, please? Can I get a "Hi, I am Gajeel. Pleased to meet you." with a handshake? Even though something about you tells me you don't do that with anybody, let alone me. Fourth, proper manners. Can you look at me when you talk? If you can't, don't bother to talk to me. After such an eventful and blast of a night, I am perfectly fine to head home. Thanks for your courtesy." Levy said. Already starting to pick her stuff up, deciding that this strange boy wasn't worth her time. To hell with socializing. Something in her was angry about the fact that this insanely attractive guy wasn't even looking at her properly. Levy just wanted to sleep on her cozy bed and forget this weird person.

Wait, did she call him insanely attractive? Levy internally groaned.

As Levy was about to walk away from him, she suddenly felt the ground under her feet go unsteady and a hand yanked behind. Most probably the reason why the ground became unsteady.

Gajeel yanked her back to him and said, while looking at her, "Sorry to offend ya, Shr-Levy. And sorry to call ya a shrimp. You kinda resemble one. I always relate human faces to animals, so don't mind. I call Lucy bunny-girl. And yeah, I'm not into introductions and manners and shit. But yeah, my name is Gajeel Matthias Redfox and I'm about to be 18. If that's a proper intro for you."

He looked almost apologetic to Levy when she looked at his face carefully- which admittedly, Levy didn't mind doing much. It was the most apathetic apologetic look Levy had ever seen and Levy was questioning if 'apathetic apologetic' look even existed or not.

She decided to give him a chance. Just because Lucy was still here and she'd like to go back with her if only to not face her mother's wrath alone. And, okay, maybe to talk to this enigma of a person called Gajeel.

"Levy, I'm Levy McGarden. I'm 17 currently. I study in FIS." Levy said, introducing herself.

"I know your name, Shrimp. And FIS eh? Nice school." Gajeel replied.

Levy ignored the part where he called her shrimp _again _tactfully and asked, "Which school do you go to?"

"PLH. Phantom Lord High." Gajeel replied simply and Levy gaped at him.

PLH had a reputation. On one hand, if anyone wanted a school with intense sports programme, PLH has an awesome syllabus for it. Many students from PLH are now world famous players in the fields of basketball, swimming, baseball, tennis, badminton etc. etc. On the other hand, they have way too much _fun _than any other school's kids. Almost every few months, some kid or kids are arrested for felony, drugs consumption, underage drinking, underage driving and even harassment. They have a reputation to break into adult clubs. And the worse case that ever happened was a full blown rape case where a student raped a girl from Levy's own school.

It was often said, if you are from PLH, your life is set; you either become a sports genius or a criminal. Many a times they are both, though.

"What? I'm not gonna rape ya, I assure you." He replied a little hotly. Okay, Levy might've insulted him with her expression.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She wasn't even sure how he heard her over the music but he did, replying back 'It's okay' even softer. She doesn't know how she caught the words either.

"So, how do you like the party?" Gajeel asked, trying to clear the awkward air around them.

"I don't like it at all, really." Levy says, suddenly perking up as she found a topic she could talk about for hours and and hours.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. Levy replied by shrugging and then saying, "First, lower the volume a bit, please? Causes headache. Second, underage booze? I really don't want to see the inside of a jail cell. Wait, how did the police not find out there are underage drinkers here?" Levy questioned suddenly.

"Levy," He started, first time addressing her by her actual name without her complaining about it. "Only 18 year olds are drinking and many are 18 here. The under 18 aren't drinking at all."

Levy blushed, not knowing that. "Okay, that clears up stuff then. Third, no wait, second, right? Yeah second, too much grinding, sweat, sex and hormones. Disgusting."

"That's it?" Gajeel asked. "There is more, but why waste our time pointing out the negatives." Levy replied back. In reality, that was it. Her list was over. The party actually wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. Actually the party was getting better.

"Heh, sure." Gajeel replied.

Something in Levy told her that he did not buy that.

"So what are you planning to do with your life? You know, any career choice in mind?" Levy asked, trying to change the topic and genuinely curious about what this emo, punk but hot guy would like. What if _he_, out of all people, wanted to become a mathematician? Or a doctor? Or a scientist in NASA? That would be hilarious. A little discriminatory but hilarious nonetheless.

Gajeel was quite for a while, looking like in deep thought when something dawned on Levy. "It's okay if you don't have anything planned out either." She quickly reassured. "Happens to many. You'll figure it out someday."

"No, it's not that." He said, dragging a hand down his face. "I'm actually quite sure of what I want to be." He said and Levy raised an eyebrow. Maybe he really did want to be a doctor or mathematician.

"I want to make iron crafts. Metal carving industry." He replied and Levy saw his face going a dusky colour. And Levy found it cute. Hey, why was he ashamed, she thought. It oddly fitted him.

"What's up? That's cool! Why are you afraid to say it? It's one of the most unique response I have heard. Besides this one 16 year old saying she wants to be Barbie." Levy said, attempting to joke and hoping it would work. But it was true, though. Someone did say that they want to be Barbie when they are older at the age of 16.

Gajeel snorted, a slight smile gracing his mouth. Levy was entranced. He looked handsome when he smiled….

"That's one unique minded human." He said. "Well, do you mean that? The one where you said you find my ambition cool not the Barbie one?" He asked in an odd way.

"Of course, I mean it." Levy said earnestly, blushing a little if she was being honest. 'Why was he asking as if her opinion mattered?' Levy thought. He certainly doesn't look the type to give a shit about others opinions.

"My friends tease me by calling me 'Iron carpenter'." Gajeel admitted, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks growing dusky. At this point, even Levy was rosy most probably.

"My classmates and year mates tease me by calling me 'anti-social' and 'smarty-pants'." Levy admitted, looking away. Usually it didn't even bother Levy. But she realized at the moment, that it did bother her. Right now, she was admitting it to herself by saying it to Gajeel.

"Well they can shut up and not bother you. It's not like they'll be this smart even if they reborn a thousand and one times." Gajeel said to Levy snatching his hand in hers and Levy's head snapped up, her face going from rosy to fire truck red.

"T-thanks." She stuttered. "You'll be the best iron craft artist out there! Just wait and watch." She told him back, meaning every single word.

"That's the plan." He said, looking in her eyes for the first time and smiling a complete smile.

Levy's heart melted to her shoes right there.

…..

After an hour of continuous talking, holding hands, drinking from the same straw (PROGRESSSS!) and even sharing embarrassing stuff, Levy had to leave. Her mom was having fits and she realized how bad of an idea it was to not head immediately to her home after making people think that she was kidnapped. But did she feel guilty about it? Nope, not at all.

Not after she came to know that Gajeel totally had a loveable side and totally cuddled with his cat, Pantherlily, and had a heart stuffed toy named MochoMocho. Which is also stationed on his bed. At his other side, when Lily nestles against him.

But then he also came to know that she did have crushes in her life; just that all of them were characters from novels.

Levy was practically drooling over this fine young man here and _that _never ever happened in her life. She was really hoping to get some clue that they'd meet again but he was not even bothering with that. Just at the last moment of leaving, Levy wondered whether she should just swallow her pride and ask for Gajeel's number. But something inside Levy was massively insecure. Not only was this guy her first very real crush, but he also showed no sign in wanting to contact her in future.

Levy would totally cry in her bed tonight. She could practically feel how many litres of tears she was storing inside her.

"Levs, got everything?" Lucy asked and Levy assured her she did as she and Natsu continue to talk again for the 200th final time. If they don't start dating in a while, Levy would change her name!

A random thought, mostly fueled by Levy's well-mannered and polite self, crossed her mind. Should she thank the host for the party? At the start Levy would honestly have to force it out of her, but then the time spent with Gajeel really made her enjoy a lot, she genuinely wanted to do so.

When she was about to ask Lucy that, Gajeel strode his big strides and came over to Levy's car.

"Hey, Shrimp." He greeted simply. After an hour and a half with him, she just accepted the nickname. Partly because she got tired of correcting and warning him especially when she can't do shit to him physically. Partly because that's not the worst it can get and she didn't want it to escalate to something extremely humiliating. Partly because….she liked it.

"Hey, Gajeel." She greeted back, smiling at him. She really didn't need to put much effort. Of course there was this pain from rejection but she figured if she was desperate enough, she'd get Natsu's number from Lucy (she'll need it anyways when they start dating which WILL happen) and then she'll take Gajeel's number from Natsu.

"So, I was wondering…" He said and then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Levy's heart rate spiked. Was he actually giving her his number, she thought, feeling slightly faint.

'Stop being so ridiculous, Levy!' A part of her thought.

"This is the host's number. Call him or text him and tell him how bad the party was and tell him to improve it, okay?" Gajeel said, shoving the paper in her hand.

Levy was shocked. Was he trying to hook her with the host and doing those 'bro favours' stuff? Was he trying to insult the host through her? Was he _not _giving _his _number to her?

Levy's hope was tortured to death.

Her smile visibly dampened and she said, "Oh." That's all she could say. She cleared her throat, trying to control her tears and hoped it won't show and said, "Of course, I'll think about it."

"Please do, Okay? Shrimp, please. Levy, please." He literally begged.

Levy's pain halted as he pleaded with her. Was this not physically paining Gajeel? Saying 'please' so many times to anybody must be as painful as cutting off his balls for him! Was he that desperate to either hook this guy up with her or insult him?

Something in her believed otherwise but hope always did that to you. Bring you sky high and then dropped you like a pebble down. As Levy had experienced.

She wanted to talk to Lucy, but Lucy honestly confessed that now that Natsu had left her completely drained (which Levy pointed out saying it sounded very wrong and Lucy blushed tomato red) and she wanted to sleep. So Levy drove in silence and dropped Lucy to her home and then headed to her own home.

After an hour of clearly explaining what the hell occurred to her parents, then getting scolded severely, then hugged severely and then her parents gushing about how Levy went to her first teen party, Levy bathed, brushed and changed into her night dress to sleep.

She switched off her light and switched on her night lamp, putting her phone on charger. She then picked up the paper containing the host guy's number. Should she call him since Gajeel seemed so insistent? Hell no! Not only because Gajeel told her to and she could get close to Gajeel by him (evil scheming, Levy knew) but also because, at the end, Levy had no complains or regret about the party.

But as Gajeel insisted, Levy picked up her phone and saved the number to her contacts as 'Party's Host', feeling ridiculous that she was about to text a guy whose name she didn't know and had to save his number as '_Party's Host'. _

She then clicked on the WhatsApp icon and typed, "Thank you for the party. It was very good. Really enjoyed myself and sorry for making such a mess and getting police involved, too. I got your number from a friend and I hoped to thank you as I've heard you were a major role in getting the police out even though, I couldn't catch you to thank you personally. Very Gratefully, Levy McGarden."

And whatever she typed was the truth. In this way, if Gajeel wanted her to get hooked up with this guy then the very formal wordings might make it clear that it is just a friendly thank-you message. And if Gajeel wanted to embarrass the guy, then it won't insult him either. Not like by the end Levy had any problems.

She pressed the send button and kept her phone on her bedside table to let it charge. After a minute of getting warm and cozied up, her phone did that bird tweeting sound. Levy internally groaned but got up to see the message as she was interested to see what the host would send her back.

Mostly, she was expecting a "Your welcome and it wasn't a problem." kind of message but she wouldn't be surprised if she got a weird, flirty message back, too.

Except what she saw made her heart falter.

"_Rlly? I thgt the party was boring n loud n sweaty n stinky n disgstng? Wht made u change ur mind?" _

And just by seeing the cringeful use of text abbreviations and how he didn't care about grammar and the fact that he was saying the exact same things Levy had said to him earlier, Levy knew that this was Gajeel.

"Wait, is this Gajeel?" She wrote back, literally biting her nails and trying to calm down her flip floppy heart.

"Yes, im Gajeel. U said tht u didn't c the host talkng 2 the police? I was right there screamng at them." Gajeel responded back.

Levy was flabbergasted. HE was the host of the party. Levy wanted to melt into a puddle and just disappear.

"Oh, I didn't know you where the host, Gajeel." She responded back.

"Well yeah. I didnt tell u. Im not good with this party stuff honstly." Gajeel wrote back.

"Same." Levy typed back, feeling elated that she was texting Gajeel and he _did_ give his number to her!

"Anyway, Shrimp. Im expectng u 2 teach me how to handle a party. This friday, mira's cafe 6 evening shld be fyn. Gudnyt, shrimp." Gajeel wrote back and went offline.

Wait….

Did Gajeel just ask her out for a date on Friday? Was that even _asking _her out?

With those questions, Levy flopped right back on her pillow.


End file.
